Back To Your Heart
by Rikku-chan
Summary: My 3rd fic..yay!It's a sad/fluff fic about Syaoran dumping Sakura and moving to Hong Kong for good. 7 years later, things change. Will Syaoran realize that he still loves Sakura at heart? Or will Sakura keep pushing him away? R+R! *FiNiShEd!*
1. Prologue

Back To Your Heart: Prologue By ~*Chibi-Sakura*~  
  
----------  
  
Hiya again everybody! I"m back with a new story! *squeals* I got this amazing inspiration from a Backstreet Boys song, called 'Back To Your Heart' and I thought it was kawaii! This *IS* only the prologue so I can't reveal too much! The story begins when Sakura and Syaoran are 15 years old and Syaoran wants to split. Yes, he doesn't want to..but he has to because he'll be leaving for good because of the clan. He breaks up with Sakura and returns home. Even though it was a great loss for him, he turned his back away from Sakura, not wanting her in his life, for the good of the Clan. (Yes..Syaoran is a bit out of character!) And after seven long years, realization struck poor naive Syaoran. (Oh! I gave away too much!) This'll probably be my most serious and dramatic fic I've ever written, if all goes well. Anyhow, here it is! Enjoy!  
  
--------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura! The wonderful people at CLAMP do! Hurray for CLAMP... *mumble*   
  
-------  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was standing in Penguin Park next to the biggest tree of all, the sakura tree. Her chestnut colored hair floated gracefully in the light breeze of the afternoon while her eyes glimmered with the sun. She leaned agained that tree waiting for the one person she cared about most. Syaoran Li.   
  
She had been waiting there endlessly for him to come. He had wanted to meet her there for some important reason, he couldn't just tell her over the phone on. He needed it to be here. Their own little special place. This was where they first met, where they had their first date and they both got their first kiss. Many firsts were taken here, and another one was to be made this very day.   
  
After a few hours standing in her own lonesome, her emerald green eyes met with honey-brown colored ones.  
  
"Syaoran!" she called  
  
He didn't give her as much as a 'hello'. She gave him a questionable look.  
  
"Oi...Sakura-chan," he murmured quietly  
  
"Something the matter Syaoran?" she asked   
  
He nodded his head in responce, "As a matter of fact..it was what I came to tell you about.."  
  
"Oh, is that so? Well...?"  
  
He looked at her straight in the eye hoping that she would guess to make it a little more easier on him, but finding nothing, he spoke, "...The Clan wants me back...for good this time,"  
  
She didn't speak, "They say it's for my own good Sakura..."  
  
"For your own good?! Don't they understand..that we have a relationship? A strong one at that?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran let out a brief sigh, "Sakura.." she clutched his hand tightly, "Since I am being forced to stay...I think it's best that we might as well...go our seperate ways,"  
  
She couldn't believe him, after all that they've been through, he was giving up on her so easily? She stared at him, yet her eyes had no emotion, she spoke nothing. 'I thought you loved me Li-kun. Now you're giving up on me so soon? And so easily? There's got to be something else dragging you away from me...'  
  
"Syao-chan...what if I don't think that way? What if I believe we can still make it?" she paused, "And I know you believe that too...you just don't want to admit it.."  
  
He looked at her with a cold and almost deadly stare, "Look Sakura. You're making this harder than it already is. I don't..." He paused and looked down at the floor, "I don't love you..anymore.. not the way I used to,"  
  
She glared at him unbelievingly with tears flowing out of her eyes, "I don't believe you....I don't!"   
  
"We're over Sakura...over.." he said coldly, "Over."  
  
Her eyes were full of tears and astonishment, "Teme. You don't know what you're saying.." she couldn't take it and ran away as far as she could, shouting back to him, "I hate you Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran stood there, not wanting to chase after her, "I'm sorry Sakura...but it's for the best..for both of us,"  
  
----------  
  
Sakura stood on her balcony at sunset as she watched a nearby airplane fly off.  
  
---------  
  
~End Of Back To Your Heart Prologue~  
  
So was it any good? If it was review me! Please! If it was any good to you, great news! Chapter 1 will be coming up soon! R+R! Ja ne 4 now!  
  
~*Chibi-Sakura*~  



	2. Moving On

Back To Your Heart: Chapter 1 By ~*Chibi-Sakura*~  
  
-----------------  
  
Thanx for all the reviews! I hope ya like this chapter and please review me!  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 1: Moving On  
  
---------------  
  
"So? How did it go Sakura?" asked Tomoyo curiously as both of the girls walked out of the ice cream parlor one Saturday morning. It had been seven years after the parting of Syaoran, and the girls where now in their early twenties.  
  
"Tomoyo! I've told you ten times already! He took me out to dinner, then we went to his house and we...talked," said Sakura who had grown up to become a beautiful woman with her short chestnut hair as always and her emerald green eyes sparkling wildly.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend, "Ohmigosh! He kissed you! You never mentioned that!"  
  
There was a distinct blush creeping up on Sakura's cheek revealing the answer.  
  
Tomoyo squealed, "Aw! How kawaii Sakura! On your first date too!" she exclaimed, "So tell me, is he a good kisser?!"  
  
"Tomoyo!" she blushed furiously  
  
They finally came to Sakura's two story apartment and walked into the lobby up to her room.  
  
"So come out with it!" said Tomoyo  
  
Sakura shrugged, "I don't know what to compare it to so..I don't know!"  
  
"Fine. Wow, you're so lucky Sakura...Motoki is *such* a hunk!" exclaimed Tomoyo with a slight giggle as if she were a still a teen.  
  
"I agree...but.." she trailed off being absorbed into her thoughts.  
  
Tomoyo looked into her best friend's eyes and saw sadness. Sadness and pain she hadn't thought about since that day Syaoran had left and broke up with her. "Sakura.."  
  
Sakura shed a few tears that flowed down to her cheeks, "Why did he leave me Tomoyo? Why did he say he didn't love me? I know he did...but why did he have to say that..?"  
  
She hugged her friend close and tried her best to comfort her friend, "He was in denial. That was a long time ago, Sakura. It's time to move on,"  
  
Sakura let out one more tear and wiped it away, "You're right. I shouldn't be spending all my life crying over Syaoran. If he doesn't love me..so be it. I can't loose love forever just because I lost him, right? I still have Motoki, whom I can still plan out a future with.."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "Right. It'll be alright Sakura-chan.."  
  
~* Meanwhile in Hong Kong... *~  
  
"Syaoran!" called out Meiling from the kitchen, "Lunch!"  
  
Syaoran was on one of the many balconies of the Li mansion. He too had grown up, but into a handsome young man with the same auburn hair and the warmest honey-colored eyes. There he was wearing those all too familiar green robes standing there, lost into a deep thought.  
  
Meiling who was wearing a traditional Chinese outfit, a red and white one, grumply made her way out to the balcony with him, "Didn't you hear me Syao-chan?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not hungry Meiling. Go on without me," he replied  
  
She looked at her cousin worridly, "Syaoran, you haven't eaten in days. You're worrying me, your mother, your sisters and most of all your wife," it seemed as if her voice cracked when she said wife.  
  
He shrugged, "Fine. I'll go in," making his way past her but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"You...were thinking about her weren't you, Syaoran?" Meiling looked into his eyes, he was lost, or feeling like he was. And was disappointed about something.  
  
He paused and shook his head, "What makes you think that I was thinking about Sakura? For god sakes Meiling, I'm a married man.."   
  
She didn't want this to happen again. She had been questioning him about Sakura ever since he had married Mizuki. (AN: It's not Kaho Mizuki!) , "Ok, forget I mentioned anything Syaoran.." she murmured  
  
He looked at her with satisfaction, "Good. Now let's go in for lunch," she nodded and they both walked inside.  
  
------------  
  
~ End of Chapter 1: Moving On~  
  
-----------  
  
  
So how was it?! Sorry it was so short! I'll try to make the next one longer! Please R+R and I will have Chapter 2 out very very soon!  
  
~*Chibi-Sakura*~ 


	3. Memories

Back To Your Heart: Chapter 2 By ~*Chibi-Sakura*~  
  
-----------------  
  
Hey all! Thanks soo much for telling me what a great fic this is! :-) Tee hee. Well here it is, the next chapter! I finally got it out.._ Oh yea! And Motoki isn't owned by me, it's owned to Nakayo Tacuchi.. (i duno how to spell her name!) well she's the owner of Sailor Moon. And Mizuki is..well I didn't make her *name* up but I made everything else up! ^.^ R+R pwwease! Oh yea, a little key: ~!~ - Scene is in Hong Kong ~*~ - Scene is in Japan  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 2: Memories  
  
---------------  
  
A warm breeze past by Sakura and Motoki as they were walking along the park that Friday afternoon. It seemed very peaceful to Sakura and relieving, not thinking about a care in the world!  
  
"Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you," said Motoki, anxiously combing his fingers through his blonde hair again, as he always did.  
  
"Hai?" she replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me again this Saturday night?" he asked, "I mean, I know we've only been on one and it might seem like I'm rushing things but.."  
  
Sakura cut him off, "Say no more. Of course I'll go,"  
  
"It's a date then," he said smiling as he took Sakura's hand, "Walk you home?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" she said as they walked off together.  
  
~That Saturday Night..~  
  
Motoki walked up to Sakura's apartment door that Saturday night and knocked on it, while holding a dozen of red roses in a bouquet. He was wearing a casual pair of pants and a green shirt that matched his jade green eyes.  
  
"Hold on!" hollered Sakura from inside as she went to the door.   
  
Sakura opened the door revealing her latest outfit. Her hair was surprisingly not in her usual hairstyle of clips and pigtails but it was just loose and curled at the tips. She was wearing a casual style blue spaghetti strapped tank top with a pink jacket over it, while wearing a pair of jeans. She could tell by the look on his face that he liked what he saw.  
  
"No, Tomoyo didn't design this," she smirked, taking him out of his trance.  
  
"I kind of figured. You look great," he said handing her the flowers  
  
"Aww, how sweet," she smiled, "Why don't you come in while I put these in water?"  
  
"Sure," he stepped into her small, yet cozy living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"So where are we off to?" she asked as she headed her way to the kitchen with a glass vase.  
  
"It's a surprise," he said with a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"Oh, how romantic," she chuckled as she opened the sink faucet  
  
"I thought so myself," he smirked as she walked over to the dinner table, placed the vase of roses down and walked to him.  
  
"Okay," she said as she grabbed her coat. "So let's go."   
  
Without another word, he followed her and shut the door behind them  
  
~*~  
  
The cool breeze swept through the two as they walked to the park. Both holding each other's hands and constantly giving each other looks as if they were two teenagers in love. Of course it was very difficult for all of Sakura's friends to picture her this way. For months on end, Sakura had been moping and grieving for the loss of her precious Syaoran-kun. She was still trying to figure out why in the world he ever left her. If only he could have seen her suffer throughout all the pain she went through. He would have taken her back.. maybe, if only he would have stayed. What Sakura couldn't face was why he didn't even try to make their relationship work. He could have called, written letters, any form of communication would have been fine, to keep their love strong and alive. But no, he had to crush that strong love between them with mere words, that tore her heart into pieces. Amazingly, after one very long year living without Syaoran, she met Motoki. He made her be able to feel love again, of course, it wasn't as strong as the one she shared with her beloved Syaoran, but she had love and she was happy. For once in her life, she was happy with someone other than Syaoran. But why does it still ache inside? That wretched feeling that burns her heart, that won't let go of the memories and good times she shared with him. She couldn't let it go. It was too painful to let go. Not yet, at least.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of strolling in the park, they finally came to the big sakura tree that lay in the middle of the park. The memorable place where she found her first love, and where she lost her only love forever.   
  
"M-Motoki...what are we doing here?" she asked, trying to forget what had happened here seven years ago.  
  
He saw her fear and sadness, "I thought it'd be kind of nice out here, just the two of us...talking,"  
  
'Funny. That's what Li-kun told me on *our* second date. Look where he is now..' she thought to herself, "It is Motoki, it really is, but this place...it just...isn't right for me to be here.." she plastered on a smile.  
  
He looked into her emerald green eyes filled with sorrow and it seemed so much as if he understood her completely, "Okay, let's just go back to my apartment then,"  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked looking up high above the sakura tree branches where Syaoran used to hide up there and surprise her, or sometimes watch her. (AN: Creeepy..)  
  
He nodded, "Uh-huh. If anything's wrong Sakura, then certainly I wouldn't mind," he put one of his arms around her shoulders  
  
"Arigato Motoki-chan," she smiled as they walked off to his apartment. As soon as they left the sakura tree, it was as if she didn't feel that sadness on that cold and lonely day he abandoned her. She felt relieved that she wasn't around there anymore, but with Motoki, far, far away...  
  
~!~  
  
Meiling was lounging around the quiet living room curling up to a great novel, but couldn't enjoy it as much as she wanted to. Syaoran had been standing there on the balcony again, having her worried that her cousin wasn't feeling too well. He had been like this ever since he arrived from Tomoeda. She suspected very much that it had to do something with Sakura, no matter how much he denied. But she couldn't very well talk about that much, since Mizuki was usually by his side. She turned on the couch but still couldn't concentrate, so she stood up and walked over to him.  
  
There he was, staring into space as he always did, with not a care in the world.  
  
"Syaoran?" came her voice, and he abruptly turned around.  
  
"Oh..it's only you.." he murmured, and she cringed a bit.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, worriedly  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" he said, turning back to his scenery.  
  
"Well for one, you haven't been training what so ever this whole week. Second, you haven't been paying attention to Mizuki. Not that it's a bad thing," she muttered.  
  
"So I've been a little tired..." he gazed up at the stars. She wanted to ask him again, but she was afraid of him bursting out again.  
  
"Syao-chan? Have you been...thinking about her again?" Oh well. It never hurts to try once more.  
  
"No, Meiling. I've been thinking about what I want to do with my life, which apparently isn't going anywhere...ever since that betrothal.." he said hanging his head low.  
  
She widened her eyes. Syaoran had very disappointed when the Clan called him back to stay for good to train harder, and to be wed. She could remember it all so clearly now. It was such a long time ago though. Seven years. Syaoran had still been with Sakura and they were in love. That love that could be ruined with a few words. He had told her everything. From the time he had gotten that phone call, the tickets and everything. And what happened on that day he broke up with Sakura and deserted her, all alone. But he didn't even want to tell her about Mizuki. That, he figured was too excruciating for her to handle. First to leave her forver, second break up with her and tell her he was betrothed? Syaoran could be cold at times, but not that cold! Especially not to Sakura, not to the one he truly loved with all his heart. It killed him inside that he had to be so cold and so mean to her, but he believed it was best for the Clan, or so he says. Even she had to admit, their love was one of a kind. It was a special love that wasn't ment to be broken. But Syaoran was strong and coped with it. When he met Mizuki, with her long orange colored hair and raidant hazel eyes, he didn't want her. All he wanted was his cherry blossom. Even so, he learned to get along with her. It was distressing for me to see him with all the pain in his eyes, wanting it to all go away as if it were just a nightmare that he could easily wake up from. But as time went on, he soon forgot about Sakura sadly. He fell more in love with Mizuki. She assumed it was the best for him, to somehow end that pain he long carried with him here. Sometimes though, like now, she knew, she sensed that he is just thinking about her, to ease that pain. Not wanting to share it all with anyone, not even her.  
  
"Syaoran..." she said, "Always remember, that I'm here for you, okay? If you ever need to talk..I'm here."   
  
He turned to me and nodded, "Thank you Meiling," he smiled one of his rare smiles that he usually only gave to Sakura.   
  
"Now please...can we go inside? I'd like to finish my reading without worrying about you," she smiled  
  
"Alright.." he said as they both walked inside the mansion.  
  
~~~  
  
End of Chapter 2: Memories  
  
~~~  
  
Yay! It was long! *whew!* and was that hard to write! Ok, I apologize for always having Syaoran and Meiling talk on the balcony but it's really kawaii to me..anyway....I promise next chapter..I'll give em a new setting! tee hee.. Well Sakura and Syaoran's past has been revealed! Please tell me what you thought of the story! R+R! Chapter 3 will be out VERY soon. That is..if I come up with anything..._ See ya next time! Ja Ne 4 now!  
  
Love always...  
  
~*Chibi-Sakura*~  
  



	4. Realizing The Truth Within

Back To Your Heart: Chapter 3 By ~*Chibi-Sakura*~  
  
-----------------  
  
Hey peoples! I finally got the next chapter posted up! It's a miracle! Anyhow, I've noticed that a lot of my reviewers (yes you all!) are wanting this to be S+S. Well... I can't tell you if it is or it isn't (mainly cuz I dunno either! hehee...) Sowwie. But you'll probably get a hint of what it is when this ficcy's done obviously. Well here it is! enjoy it and review me!  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 3: Realizing The Truth Within  
  
---------------  
  
Sakura was sitting upright on her bed, after that wonderful date she had with Motoki. She sighed and thought it had all been too good to be true, not believing it had happened.  
  
~* Flash Back *~  
  
They had gotten to Motoki's apartment a few minutes ago, and they were both snuggling on the couch watching one of those chick flicks that guys watch for the one sole purpose of entertaining their dates. As the two lovers kissed, the words in fancy type lettering 'The End' appeared and Motoki shut the television off.  
  
Sakura yawned and streched out her arms, "So, what would you like to do now?" she asked placing her hands down.  
  
He shrugged, "We could..get to know more about each other a little," he suggested.  
  
"Great idea!" she said while laying on his chest, giving out a sigh, "So what brings you here in Tomoeda? I mean...I've lived her my whole life. I've never seen you before,"  
  
He somewhat agreed, "I came here from Tokyo, about two or three hours away from here. I moved because I needed to go to school here, even though I didn't want to leave my family."   
  
"Oh," she said  
  
He broke the seriousness that had lasted for some time, "So what about you? I *know* for a fact that I'm not the only guy you've gone out with in your whole life," he smirked  
  
She grinned a little then it disappeared, "I..did," she sighed, "He left me, a long time ago,"  
  
He was a bit suprised, "Why would he leave a great girl like you behind?"  
  
Trying desperatley to hold back those hurtful tears she responded, "I don't know. He broke up with me...and left Japan," she said as a tear finally came out, which she quickly wiped away. No. She couldn't cry for Syaoran-kun anymore. He's long gone and he's never coming back. Accept the facts. He's gone and there's nothing you can do about it.  
  
Motoki was quite speechless, "How cruel," he muttered but then realized that Sakura could have loved this guy a lot, "I-uh... I didn't mean that Sakura.."  
  
She looked up at him, her cheeks having some teary marks and stains on them, "It's okay. You're right. He was cruel. And cold-hearted. Which he'll live with for the rest of his life," she murmured.  
  
"Sakura..." he said as he gazed into her emerald green eyes, "You know..I'd never hurt you.."   
She smiled as the gap between their lips met.   
  
~* End Of Flash Back *~  
  
Sakura was left smiling proudly on her bed, and Kero of course had to notice it.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" he asked, relieved she was happy again. It had been awhile since he'd seen that face. The one that showed love.  
  
"Motoki kissed me," she said with a grin, "And...I think.."  
  
Kero raised an eyebrow, "Continue,"  
  
"I think..I love him," she said, "I mean, I never thought I could love another person besides Syaoran, but now I realized I can. I was just to caught up thinking how depressed I was losing him to out and meet another person,"  
  
He showed a slight bit of worryness, "Are you sure Sakura? Sometimes, you don't really know if you're in love,"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Kero-chan," she said eyeing him a little, "I know,"  
  
He rolled his eyes and crawled into his drawer, "Suit yourself kid. Just be careful okay?" he said full of concern.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "So little faith you have in me Kero. Of course," she said and got into bed, with her dreams...  
  
~!~  
  
Syaoran was in bed, tossing endlessly and turning constantly, which was obviously disturbing Mizuki who was trying to get some rest, for she had some training she needed to work on the following day. She sat up on her bed and woke Syaoran up, revealing her silky red Chinese pajama robes, while he had on green ones.  
  
"Syaoran, is there something wrong?" she asked him looking at him with her hazel eyes, filled with worry and concern.  
  
He groggily got up and his honey-colored eyes darted away from hers, "No," he lied. Apparently there was something wrong with him.   
  
She knew he was lying. He's been going for days, sleepless, without any food, and just so distant. "Syaoran, look at me," she commanded as he admitted defeat and turned to face her, lifting his eyebrow. "Syao-sama, you know you can tell me anything," He slowly nodded, "For gods' sakes, I'm your wife! And yet you don't tell me anything about what you've been constantly been thinking about. Why?"  
  
He let out a long sigh, "Mizuki.." he started, oh boy, this was going to be a long talk, "I..I can't really put into words what I've been thinking about. I've just been a little lost," he was being quite honest. He really couldn't. How was he going to put this? The reason why I've been acting this way was because of a few little words like, 'I hate you' that came from the chestnut haired girl from Japan he really cared about and have been haunting him ever since he left? I think not!  
  
She put a reassuring hand on his warm shoulder, "I'm just trying to help you. If it's best for you to not tell me, it's ok," she said comfortingly. He gave her a faint smile, "Thank you, Mizuki-chan," he said, "I'm gonna go downstairs and get a glass of water to clear my head," She nodded and pulled the covers. He gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and walked out of the bedroom, to the kitchen.  
  
As he walked down the stairs, he could see Meiling sitting on the living room sofas sipping a cup of tea, looking at an old photo album. She was a little startled when she heard footsteps coming closer, but relaxed when she saw it was only him and gave him a smile.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" she said flipping the page as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"Yeah," he said as he looked at the photo album, and what a coincidence, most of those pictures had Sakura and himself in there together, "You're right,"  
  
She looked up from the album, "Huh?"  
  
He hated admitting anything to anyone, "You were right. I can't get her out of my mind," he sighed.  
  
Meiling's eyes widened a little, but wasn't surprised. He would have 'fessed up sooner or later. She just had that instinct feeling, he'd always love Sakura, or think about her anyway, "Why? Is it because you still love her?" she asked  
  
He didn't reply to that but simply said, "I just can't get over that day when she said...she hated me,"   
  
She looked at him and saw distinct sadness in his eyes. He ruffled his auburn hair for a while and dropped his hand, "Sorry. I guess it seems pathetic..doesn't it?" he said, trying to lightly laugh it off.  
  
"No," she mumbled, "I'm sure she didn't mean it Syao-kun, she was probably upset you broke up with her just like that. It was maybe a shock and couldn't find the right words to say.."  
  
He brightened up a little, "You really think so Meiling?" with his eyes full of hope.  
  
She nodded, "I know so," she smiled at her misguided cousin. She sighed, thinking of a plan, that just might work. This was going to be a very difficult task to complete, but she had faith that she could possibly, make this work out.  
  
~*~   
  
Sakura was in a deep sleep in her dreams...  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura was inside of a small little chapel. Looking around, she gazed in awe. The place was covered in white. The pews were decorated with white lace and there was a white rose on each end. The alter was empty just like the whole chapel itself, but also had white covers. As she looked around, she noticed she wasn't wearing her normal clothing, but a white satin dress with matching gloves and shoes.   
  
To her surprise, the wedding march began to play and suddenly, Syaoran appeared in front of the altar.  
  
"Syaoran?" she called, but he didn't turn. It was as if she wasn't there, but was watching from afar.  
  
The doors at the back opened and suddenly the room was full of people. She noticed Meiling was there too, but she had tears from her eyes, which weren't from happiness. From the back door, a girl with long orange hair and hazel eyes with the most elegant wedding dress you could ever see, came out. She approached the altar and took Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Oh no! But...how? How could that be? I'm the one who should be on that altar!" she cried, knowing that nobody could hear her.  
  
Before she knew it, they had already gone to the part of exchanges vows and saying 'I do'. The gap in their lips slowly disappeared and there came a flash of light.  
  
~~~   
  
Sakura sat straight up on her bed, covered in sweat. Suddenly on impact she burst out into tears. This woke Kero straight up and he quickly scrambled out of his drawer.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked her quite concerned little guardian.  
  
She let out a few more sobs and finally spoke, "Syaoran's married," she cried some more and the tears trickled down her cheeks and down her neck.  
  
"But...I thought.." he trailed off, knowing she would have cut him off anyway.  
  
"I think..I still love Syaoran.." she whispered in a cold breath.  
  
~ End Of Chapter 3: Realizing The Truth Within ~  
  
Cliffhanger! So sorry readers! You'll have to find out the rest when my next chapter comes out, which is probably going to be in a week or less. How was the chapter tho? Tell me what ya think of it and review me please!  
  
Love Alwayz  
  
~*Chibi-Sakura*~  
  



	5. Desperately Looking For Answers

Back To Your Heart: Chapter 4 By ~*Chibi-Sakura*~  
  
----------  
  
Hi all! Tee hee.. erm..I'll keep this short knowing all of you would just like to get on with it. Erm.. thanks 4 the reviews all! And uh...just to warn you all, i'm trying to make this go up to at least 10 chapters. _ hee hee sorry! I'm not positively sure, but i'm certain it'll be more than five. Thanks! And enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 4: DesperatelyLooking For Answers  
  
---------  
  
Sakura was taken aback for a second. What was she thinking? Blurting out like that she still loved Syaoran. She turned to Kero who was looking at her from that brief burst out that she had after that dream.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly, looking at the expression on her face.  
  
She shook her head, "No," she slumped back in her bed taking a pillow and covering her face, "I didn't mean that..I...er...I don't love Syao...uh..."  
  
He was more confused and lost than she was, "Exactly what are you trying to say, Sakura," he asked slowly, hoping not to get her angry.  
  
"I don't love him! I can't!" she cried out loud, "I dont.." a few more sobs came until she finally stopped crying and she wiped her tears away. She quickly grabbed the phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as he flew over to her side.  
  
She ignored him for a moment, dialed a few numbers and held the phone against her ear again.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" came a sleepy voice.  
  
"Tomoyo?"   
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" said her worried friend, noticing her few sniffs.  
  
"I don't even know where to begin.."   
  
"Start from the beginning Sakura," her friend said reassuringly  
  
She took a deep breath and began, "I had a dream..well...more of a premonition of some sort..about Syaoran,"  
  
Sakura could hear a stiffle gasp over the other line, "And he was married.."  
  
"Oh Sakura...I'm so sorry," she said   
  
"Why should you be? I'm over him..." she said skeptically   
  
"Is that so, Sakura-san?" asked Tomoyo  
  
Silence came over the other line, "Sakura?"  
  
"Nani?" she finally spoke.  
  
"I'm your best friend...you can tell me anything.." she said  
  
"I would if I could explain it Tomoyo-san...but I can't," she sighed heavily  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Part of me is saying that I still love him and the other says it doesn't want anything to do with him. I suppose I can't get over why he left me so long ago.."   
  
"But..he said it was because of the Clan..didn't he?"  
  
"I know that...but I could feel that there was something more than that..and I was right," she sighed of defeat, "I guess he loves her more than me, or he probably didn't even love me at all,"  
  
"Sakura, don't say that. Of course he did. And I bet he still does!"  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't even want to know. I just can't take this anymore. It's killing me inside. If only I could...just get away from it all.." Sakura said thinking aloud. Suddenly, an idea hit her,"Um, can I call you back?"  
  
"Sure," she said and they both hung up. Sakura hurridly dialed a few more numbers and the phone began to ring again.  
  
"Hello?" was the answer.  
  
"Motoki?" she said  
  
"Sakura?" he said half sleepily  
  
"Gomen ne for awaking you.." she apologized  
  
"It's okay,"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you...how would you feel about moving back to Tokyo..with me?" she asked  
  
~!~  
  
Syaoran was sitting in the spacious living room of the Li mansion. He looked around him. What did this place mean to him? What did his whole marriage prove to him? Nothing, that's what. It was great being home, with his mother, sisters and all of his relatives. But the whole responsibility of the Clan was a minor difficulty. It held him back from being the person he wanted to be. Not that he didn't want to be the next leader of the clan, that was a great honor, but it prevented him from everything back in Japan for him. His friends, the only friends he's ever had in his life. And that one person that cared about him most. This responsibility kept him from loving Sakura.  
  
If only she had known how much it destroyed most of his life when they said he was staying for good. There was no way out. He knew he had to be loyal to the Clan, and he was. Unfortunatley, he still is. Strange though. Ever since he had come back and wed Mizuki, Meiling had been the best support he's had. He still remembered, as a child even, she would tear him away from Sakura.   
  
~* Flash Back *~  
  
A little ten year old Syaoran was standing outside of their school while nine year old Meiling was clinging on to his arm, not making a move to let go. Sakura on the other hand was standing there listening to Meiling yell at her some more.  
  
"I know you may not know me Kinomoto, but I'm Meiling Li. And if you know what's best for you, you'd better stay away from *my* Li-kun!" she exclaimed, thrustfully tugging on Syaoran's poor arm again, while he uttered a cry of pain.  
  
Sakura usually wasn't one of those snobby types, but this was an exception, "Oh yeah? Why should I?" she demanded to know.  
  
"Because he's my *fiancee!* Now keep your dirty paws away from him!" Meiling said with a grin widening on her face, "Isn't that right Syao-sama?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, then back at Meiling searching for the right words to say, "Aa..ano..eeto..." was all he managed to say.  
  
Meiling pouted but didn't give up just then, "Well he just is. So back off okay Kinomoto?!"  
  
~* End of Flash Back *~  
  
But in the end, she decided to accept what their love had become. And now, she was not wanting him to loose that special bond they've astablished together. No. She wouldn't stand up for it. Maybe that was why she didn't want to attend his wedding with Mizuki. And what about his marriage to her? Was that really the right thing to do? Sure, he fell in love with her...once. But it wasn't like his and Sakura's. That was something else. Something better. But no matter how much he opposed of it, the Clan didn't so much care of what he thought. They assumed this was what was best, and they pushed him. They believed that Mizuki was worthy enough to be the leader's wife. She was a commendable fighter, and a good one at that, but it wasn't what Syaoran was looking for nor interested in. The only thing he wanted was his cherry blossom. His Sakura.   
  
But everything was holding him back. 'What's happened to you Li?' he thought to himself, 'You never gave up this easily on Sakura. Never. So what's stopping you?' His warm brown eyes trailled off to the picture of Mizuki. 'She is.'   
  
~ End of Chapter 4: Desperately Looking For Answers~  
  
Whoo hoo! Another chapter done! Yippie... Chapter 5 will soon be coming up whenever I can try to get it up. So how did you all think of it? Was Syaoran mushy enough? Was Sakura cold enough? Tee hee. Sorry S+S fans (well i'm one of them..._) !! But trust me, it WILL be a fluffy ending. Don't give up on me yet! Tell me what ya think and review me please! Thanks!!!!  
  
~* Love Always *~  
  
~*Chibi-Sakura*~  
  
  



	6. Leaving Everything Behind

Back To Your Heart: Chapter 5 By ~*Chibi-Sakura*~  
  
-------------------  
  
Here's ya chapter folks! It's pretty long, in Syaoran's parts, but I think all S&S fans shall enjoy this (I know i did!) Gomen for all you readers that were waiting! I just couldn't post it up before ff.net all shut down! So forgive me! Well I won't blow everything, so read it already, and review me when ya done!!!!!!! (AN: I re-did Chapter 3 a little bit...read it again before reading this!)   
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Leaving Everything Behind  
  
-----------------  
  
"Excuse me?" said Motoki, not quite understanding what his girlfriend had just sprung on him, "Did you just say Tokyo?"  
  
She gave out a sheepish grin as she twirled the telephone chord and tugging on it constantly, "Well it seems like a good idea..sort of. I mean you used to live there right?"  
  
"Yeah..?" he said not quite understanding her point.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to go back there? You know..to you see you're family?" she suggested, hoping he'd go for it.   
  
"I suppose. Maybe it is a good idea," he said. Seeing his family was quite a benifit, but there were also other reasons why he had moved away from there that he didn't want to mention just yet to her.  
  
"So are you up to it?" she said  
  
He shrugged, "Sure..why not," he rolled his jaded eyes not knowing what he just got himself into.  
  
Suddenly, there came a squeal of happiness that Sakura hadn't let out for quite some time now! (AN: ~_~), "Arigatou Motoki-sama! I'd kiss you right now but..."   
  
He chuckled, "Say no more. We'll leave tomorrow, okay?"  
  
She smiled widely, "Okay! Ja ne until then! Osyasumi!"  
  
"Osyasumi, Sakura-chan," he smiled and hung up.  
  
~ CLICK ~  
  
Sakura hopped on to her bed happily. Kero lifted an eyebrow. He'd known Sakura since she was 10 and yet he still hasn't figured out how this girl thinks.  
  
"Well...somebody looks happy," he smirked. She didn't notice the sarcasam hint but just turned to him.  
  
"I'm moving to Tokyo!" she grinned  
  
Kero's eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets, "Nani?! Did I hear right?"  
  
She nodded, "Tomorrow, Motoki and I are leaving this place forever," she let out a dreamy sigh, "And we'll live happily ever after,"  
  
"B-b-b.." Kero started, but Sakura cut him off, "Kero-chan... I thought you would understand. Of all the people, all my friends. Syaoran hurt me...a lot. And I can't seem to get over that. So now..I'm taking the big step and moving..away from this place,"  
  
"But what about Tomoyo? Eriol? And what about Touya-sama?!" he uttered a low mutter, "Did you even think about Touya? Your onii-chan?! He'd never let you go!"  
  
"Kero-chan. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions..I don't need Touya-kun to keep me back from what I wanna do," she smiled as she took out her suitcases and packed clothes into them.  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw sadness. Sadness that has lived in her heart for seven very long years. It would make him tremedously happy to see that gone, and have the happiness back in the Sakura he used to know. The Sakura full of cheerfulness, who always made people like the person they are.   
  
"Wakarimashita..." he finally said, "Just be careful...I'd hate to see you get hurt. But if this is what makes you happy...I'll let you go,"  
  
Sakura walked up to her small, little, furry friend. She smiled and gave him a hug, "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kero-chan,"  
  
~!~  
  
Meiling walked the wide halls of the Li mansion. She was carrying around two pieces of paper, important documents of somesort and placed them into her pocket. Wearing her usual red chinese outfit with her white belt with the ying-yang, and her hair up into odangos, she passed the training room where Mizuki was practicing with her sword skills. Meiling peeked her head inside and nobody was inside with her. She knocked on the door and walked in.   
  
"Mizuki-chan, do you know where Syaoran is?" she asked as she watched Mizuki put all her focus on a mat which was standing upright.  
  
"Um, I think he's in the bedroom," was her response as she sliced through the mat cleanly in two. She smiled at her accompishment.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she walked out of the room and shut the doors behind her.  
  
Continuing down the halls, she braced herself. Wondering if this was going to work. Possibly not. Syaoran can be so stubborn sometimes...but she was eager and she didn't want to give up on this. Meiling reached the two big doors leading inside his room. She took a deep breath and turned the knobs. There Syaoran was in white robes, searching for something in his closet. She slowly knocked on the door.  
  
"Syaoran?" she said.  
  
"Hn," he said, not looking up from his business and rumaging through a bunch of old clothing.  
  
She slipped through the door and made her way to his bed. She sat on the bed, right behind from him, "What are you looking for?" she said trying to make it sound as casual as she possibly could.  
  
He ran his fingers through his auburn hair, "My old sword," he mumured as he dug through the piles of clothing.  
  
She smiled half heartildy, "You mean the one you used when we were kids?" she said, thinking about all those days and adventures with the Clow Cards. Those were the days where he wouldn't deny that he loved Sakura.   
  
He nodded but still didn't turn around, "Yeah, that one," he accidently threw a shirt into her face. She pulled it away from her and noticed it was the same one he gave to Sakura a long time ago. Sakura had worn it when there was storm...and she burst through the door demanding why she was wearing that shirt she had given him, "Sorry,"  
  
She handed him the old green shirt, "It's alright," she noticed that he had also picked up an old frame of him and Sakura together, "You still have that?"  
  
He nodded, "I don't know why I still keep it. Maybe the memories are too good to let go," he sighed as he pushed it aside, and looked for his sword again.   
  
"Or maybe," she chimed in, "You still love her," He lifted his head and froze. He slowly turned around and faced her. Her cunning red eyes stared deep into his honey-colored ones.   
  
He moved his lips but she spoke first, "Don't you dare deny it. I know you love her Syaoran. I can see it in your eyes. You're just trying helplessly to get rid of it. I understand you are married to Mizuki..but you can't say that into my face that you truley loved her the way you loved Sakura. Never. Nobody could ever take her place, and you know that too, don't you?"  
  
His eyes gently went from her eyes to the carpeted floor, "Yes," he admitted, "But you don't understand Meiling,"  
  
She twitched and suddenly she began disputing with him once more, "If it's about the Clan and the responsibilities, Syaoran. I say let them go. What good does it do if you're not with the one person your in love with the most? You'll just live miserably. And I know. I've seen you. Haven't gotten a descent sleep ever since you've arrived. Pretending your in love when you arent. I see these things you know," she said quietly.   
  
He got fed up of this, "So what am I going to do about it Meiling? Just walk away from my life here, from you, my mother and sisters? Somehow get to Japan and win her back?" he said, "How do you propose I do that? And besides, she probably hates me and moved on,"  
  
Meiling pulled out the papers that were in her pocket eariler. They were in fact important documents, for they were airplane tickets. "Simple dear cousin. I know how important she is in your life. I couldn't stand you being so unhappy," she handed them to him and he took it awkwardly. He was fairly surprised at this gesture.   
  
He shook his head, "No..I can't." She stared at him wide-eyed  
  
"What do you mean?" she was certainly upset.  
  
"There's so much to leave behind...what would my mother think of this? She'd have my head! You *know* that I'm the secondary leader in the Clan and I'm about to be the head leader very soon. And what about Mizuki? And my sisters? I have so many responsibilities here...No.. I can't!" he said stressfully ruffling his hair.  
  
She gave him a disappointed look as she headed towards the door, "What happened to you Syaoran? Where did the Syaoran that never gave up until he got his way go?," She paused, "What happened to the Syaoran who give it all up for love..?" she walked out leaving him alone staring at her.  
  
~~  
  
Later that Night...  
  
Syaoran was determined to finally get this over with. He paced around the small room wearing his traditional green robes with the bells on the end of them. The tension was gaining on him. Ever since he understood this, he was very loyal towards the Clan. This had been the first time he would go against them. But then again, he'd never loose the person he loved most to them once more. This was his last chance of ever getting her back. A young woman in a pink Chinese dress up to her ankles, brown hair which was tied into a bun and eyes like Syaoran's.  
  
"Are you sure you want to get this over with Little Brother?" she asked him concernedly.  
  
He nodded, "Yes Feimei," She shook her head in condemnation.  
  
"She must be one great girl," she said smiling and leading him inside.  
  
"That she is," he smiled and entered the room.   
  
It was fancy and the room looked very delicate. Silk was weaved through the room in many different colors and textures. In the center of the room was a little cut-out space where they sat. There were two poles before them, which held a bowl of fire on top. In the center of the space were the Elders of the Clan. They was wearing tremendously long red and white Chinese style-robes. They looked much like Syoaran's only about five times bigger and in different colors. The remaining of the robes cascaded down up to the floor. The Eldest one stood, walked up to the two and gave them a grim look.  
  
Feimei and Syaoran bowed.  
  
"Syaoran, what is the meaning of this disruption?" demanded the Eldest  
  
"I would like to ask permission for a preposition," he said.  
  
"Which would be?" the Elder asked.  
  
He took a deep breath, "To discontinue my marriage with Mizuki Kaiou,"  
  
This appalled the leader, "Most certainly not! I forbid you in doing so,"  
  
Feimei lifted an eyebrow, "May I speak?"  
  
"You may,"   
  
"I believe Syaoran has the full right to. Afterall, he didn't decide on marrying Miss Kaiou. He deserves every right to choose now what he'd like to do with his life," She said abruptly. Syaoran smiled at his sister in thanks.   
  
But even with all efforts, as the Eldest looked at the others, the reply was the same, "Absolutley not,"  
  
Finding no luck of persuading the Elders, he had decided he couldn't be chained to them any longer, "Very well. Then I decounce all relation to this Clan and it's duties," and with that he walked out of the chamber as the Elders conversed among themselves only to next deal with the last obstacle in his way.  
  
~~  
  
Syaoran and Mizuki sat in their bedroom as they talked. Mizuki was quite a nervous wreck, her hair all over the place and her eyes were red and sore from all the crying. She was also reasonably hystercal, but she was calmed by Syaoran.   
  
"Mizuki..please don't cry," he pleaded while taking her hand. She didn't resist but let him this last time, for she knew it was her last time with him.  
  
She wiped a few tears away from her cheeks and looked into his amber eyes, "How can't I Syaoran? I feel so worthless, like I haven't been the best I can be to you..."  
  
He was surprised she thought this, "Don't say that...you've been the best. But you'd just have to understand, Mizuki that we were never meant to be. I'll be honest...when I first met you...I hardly liked you.." he let out a small chuckle and she cringed, "But I learned to love you...but I've just now realized, I could never love you the way you love me,"  
  
She remained silent for a while which concerned him, "I'm sorry Mizuki...but.." She cut him off, "It's not that Syaoran. Why didn't you tell me sooner? You've never opened up to me before...you realize that? I've been so worried about you..and when you finally open up...you say you're going to leave me. Why couldn't you have tried?" she hung her head low, pulled her hand away from his and wiped more tears away.  
  
This had just now occured to Syaoran that it was true. He not once ever spoke to Mizuki about things. Not even everyday life. He never tried. "I-i...I didn't notice it until recently...that I had been pushing you away. I suppose it's a bit late for that. But I'm sorry...I really should have talked with you," he said. She lifted her head to face him again, staring into his eyes once more.  
  
"When I first met you...I thought you were my everything already. It looked like it was a fairy tale wedding and I had my Prince Charming. It was all too good to be true and it was. But seeing as you don't feel the same way..." she said as a tear fell from her eye, "I'll let you go...she'd better take good care of you,"  
  
"...How did you know?" he asked her, mystified that she knew.  
  
Mizuki smiled at him, "You can tell when somebody's in love. Sure I wish it were me..but whoever she is...I hope you love her as much as I love you," he nodded at this and she continued, "Always remember that whatever you do...where ever you go...I'll still love you, and I want you to take care of yourself," she smiled and hugged him one last time.   
  
Syaoran smiled and stood up to pick up his suitcases. Mizuki who was still sitting on the bed didn't want to led him out, for it would be to painful. He quietly walked out of the bedroom and shut the door. This was it...moving back to Japan to win back his one and only love, Sakura.  
  
~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 5: Leaving Everything Behind  
  
~~~  
  
Bwhahaha.. another cliffhanger! I bet ya'll just hate me now don't you? Chapter six will be out *very* soon! Again, I apologize for the lack of time I've been putting up on this chapter! FF.Net just keeps shutting down, so...GOMEN! B'sides, I'm still in the process of creating Chapter 6 and momentarily editing it every once in awhile^.^ So how was it? Great? Good? bad? horrible? Please R&R! I know lots of S&S fans are happy right about now :o) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember review, review, review!  
  
Love Alwayz...  
  
~*Chibi-Sakura*~  



	7. Mistakes

Back To Your Heart: Chapter 6 by ~* Chibi-Sakura*~  
  
---------------  
  
Hi all~!! Well not tons I have to say. I had fun writing the last chapter tho! Erm.. does it seem like I'm getting dangerously close to finishing it? I think I am...maybe a few more chapters to go! (Hurray! Im actually gunna *finish* one!) Oh wellerz. Nuff blabber, here's da chapter.  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter 6: Mistakes  
  
-------------  
  
Everyone was there at Tomoeda Airport that day. Sakura and Motoki had their bags, suitcases and all. Tomoyo, Touya and Fujitaka were there, all were still overwhelmed that Sakura was giving up everything to go to Tokyo. They all waited solemly for the time to come in their own ways. Touya remained calm as usual, had his arms folded across his chest, believing that yes, his little sister was probably doing the wrong thing, but he knew she had to figure that one out for herself.   
  
Fujitaka reached for his daughter and gave her a hug, "Remember Sakura, no matter what, you'll always have a home here..." She smiled at her father. The caring loving father that had always supported her in everything she did. And now, even if it did mean giving up his only daughter for quite sometime, he'd still be there having a positive thought in what she was doing.  
  
"Arigatou," she said, and her eyes began to trail elsewhere. Tomoyo was crying lightly, not actually believing the fact that her best friend was going to leave forever. And it was just because of Syaoran. Even though Sakura had never told her that, she could see it in her eyes. They were filled with sorrow, memories she had wanted to forget so many times, but yet always began to fail. Now there she was, resorting to the easy way out. Leaving everything else behind her. This wasn't the Sakura that she'd known since they were little. She wouldn't give up so easily. But things change...she thought. Sadly Sakura had as well.  
  
Sakura slowly walked to her friend who gave her a big hug goodbye.   
  
"I suppose this is farewell?" asked Tomoyo, her watery amethyst eyes beaming into her emerald ones.   
  
She let out a small feeble smile, "Certainly not Tomoyo-san. I'll call...visit...write letters. We'll always be best friends,"  
  
Tomoyo inhaled and nodded, "Of course..." she looked away, "Sakura-san, is this what you really want to do? Leave everything behind you...thinking there isn't a care in the world..when there truly is? Abandon us because of an aching heart? Is this the reason why you are leaving us all?" she looked into her eyes for an answer, but disappointedly found not a word.  
  
Stunned by her words, she searched for the words to speak, "Tomoyo, how could you say that? I'm not abandoning you forever! And what is this about a broken heart? I--I don't know what you're talking about anyhow," she scoffed a bit, knowing full well it was but denied it anyway, "I'm leaving because I'd like to start living even more on my own, explore what else is out there in the world for me. Not just here in Tomoeda, but elsewhere too. I want to expand my horizons and make something of myself,"   
  
Tomoyo was about to protest, but something told her not to argue with her on this and she didn't. Touya-sama stepped in front of her and shot her a 'Don't Say Another Word' look and complied.  
  
"Don't argue on it with Tomoyo, she's not to blame on this." He sighed, " You're leaving because of Syaoran, aren't you?" he said defendingly, but not coldly. Afterall, this *was* his only sister.  
  
She was ashonished at her brother. This had been the one and only time ever in her life that he had gone on the other side of her. Though he wasn't exactly, she felt that way. Her gaze fell upon the floor, denying to everything she had ever believed and loved in so much. She didn't want to stop loving him, but if that was what it took to make the pain of heartbreak and lost sorrow disappear, she'd do it. "It doesn't matter now. We're going to be much better this way, like how we are now...far as we possibly can be away from each other," she murmured picking up her bags, and making an attempt to walk to the plane gate.  
  
He couldn't believe what he had just heard, "So I guess Tomoyo's right. You're just running away from your problems, pretending they don't exsist and just move right along, isn't that right?"  
  
How could he have been saying these cold, cruel words to her? It was just like Syaoran all over again! She turned around facing her brother who had a cold scowl on his face, showing his much disappointment in her, "I'm trying my best to fix this, but what would you like me to do Touya?! I have to admit. You were right about him from the beginning. He hurt me and left me. And I suppose this is the right thing to do. Just like you and Kaho-sensai," she said glaring at her brother, who showed no emotion but the words did indeed run through him like a daggar through his heart, "We separated and we lived happily ever after...and you got what you wanted all along, us to be apart,"   
  
With those last cold words, she walked off with Motoki to their gate. Motoki cringed, he had never in the time he had been going out with Sakura seen her so angry, and yet so cold. He was acknowledged about this Syaoran Li, and he swore that if he did ever meet this guy, he would certainly regret the fact he had ever hurt Sakura in the first place.  
  
Sakura hung her head low as they walked, "Gomen ne, Motoki-sama. I'm sorry I burst out like that...you really shouldn't have seen that," she sighed, "It's just that--  
  
He shook his head, cutting her off, "Don't worry about it," Motoki smiled at her but she didn't even look up at him. She looked very disappointed as they sat down waiting, "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
She was in a deep thought about what her oniichan had said, the words fresh in her mind not wanting to escape, "Gomen ne, what was that?"  
  
Motoki gave her a concerned look, "It's alright. I said, are you feeling okay? I know you might not feeling the best, having that...talk...with your brother but..."  
  
Sakura shook her head, "I'm fine," But deep inside was another story she'd have to sort out herself.  
  
~~~~  
  
Meanwhile the Next Day...  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi and Chiharu were sitting, laughing and talking at a nearby cafe. Each couple sat next to each other in a table-booth. Eriol-kun with Tomoyo and Takashi-kun with Chiharu. All of them were reminising about old times with their precious Sakura-san who had left already the day before.   
  
"Oh you are so awful Eriol-kun!" exclaimed Tomoyo with a giggle.  
  
"What? It's the truth!" he remarked with a laugh while Chiharu and Takashi were laughing along.  
  
Tomoyo got up, "Excuse me for a second guys," she said as everybody continued laughing. She was in such a hurry, she clumsily bumped into somebody which she hardly ever does quickly apologized, "Oh I'm so sorry!" Her gaze looked up at the person she collided with.   
  
To much of her astonishment, she had bumped into a tall young man with auburn hair and honey-colored eyes. He was wearing a casual blue shirt and khaki pants. She suddenly had full attention and almost wanted to take back that apology.  
  
"Syaoran?!" she exclaimed causing Eriol to abruptly turn over to his girlfriend, and he gaped in awe, thinking they would never see *him* again.  
  
He gave her somewhat of a quirky grin, "Hi to you too Tomoyo-san," She backed away from him a little bit causing him to wonder, but he figured that he wouldn't get much of a welcome considering what he had done not to long ago in the past.  
  
She was pretty shocked and tucked her hair back to her ear, "W-wha..what in gods name are you doing here?!"  
  
He turned away and paused for a bit, "I know this may seem hypocritcal of me...and being the stupid idiot I am for leaving here in the first place.....I've come back for Sakura," Not making any move to turn his face to her.  
  
Tomoyo placed a hand on her hip, turned him around and eyed him, "Hypocritcal yes, but in seven years, you never know what happens Syaoran. So why on earth do you think Sakura is still waiting for you?" she asked calmly.  
  
Syaoran looked at her oddly, "What are you talking about?" clearly he was completely clueless, but who could blame him.  
  
"Sakura...isn't waiting for you anymore," replied Tomoyo with a half hearted sigh.  
  
His eyes widened but keep calm, "...What..?"  
  
"She's moved on... she couldn't wait for eternity. When you left her...she thought it was over, everybody did Syaoran. She lived miserabley for a long time...you know that?" she said sadly, "She was trying helplessly to get over you, but she couldn't. So she went out with a few guys, no luck. Finally she met somebody, who she thinks she is devoted to. But she couldn't let go of you, not ever. However she still believes you have no intension of loving her in any way whatsoever and finds you as the cold hearted person you were seven years ago,"  
  
His face revealed no emotion, but he kept it bottled inside. Pain and sorrow once again wanted to come out of his heart, but he dared not. "...Wakarimashita..but where is she now?"   
  
Tomoyo hung her head low, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask. Even with her new boyfriend she couldn't let go of you. She moved to Tokyo, in hopes of finally forgetting about you. Of course she didn't *tell* us that...we knew. She just didn't admit it. She said that she wanted to do something of herself...and supposidly now she is. Sorry to say...but you're a day late, " she let out a faint smile, "Hmm, maybe if you would have come sooner, she probably would have stayed..but there's nothing more we can do. She's gone,"  
  
His long bangs covered his eyes, which held sorrow, and misery. How could he have been so stupid? And now...she's gone. All because of that decision he now truley regrets of making to move to Hong Kong. Then breaking up with her...it was pain, but he unfortunatley accompished what he was told to do..and left.   
  
She sensed his sadness and put a helping hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it Syao-kun..." she said sympathetically, "You'll win her back..."  
  
He slowly shook his head, "Iie, I blew it already Tomoyo-chan," he sighed, "There's no more hope..I guess we weren't really meant to be,"  
  
Tomoyo couldn't stand his self pity any longer, "Syaoran, I'll tell you this. If you don't stop believing that Sakura shall never be yours, then it'll never come true! Unless you change your mind about things and believe in hope...tell me so. Then it might just come true," she sighed and walked out of the cafe.  
  
~~  
  
Syaoran had walked down over to his apartment a few minutes after Tomoyo left the cafe. His auburn brown hair was gently floating with the wind and his eyes gazed to what lay upon him. As the cool breeze swept by, he placed his hands into his pockets. He was most definetly lost and this feeling of realization had struck upon him with Tomoyo's words.  
  
Why had he been putting so much self pity upon himself? Was it denial that she could never love him again? Or was it the mere fact that he knew he broke her heart into pieces, and actually believing that she would still want to wait for him here? Whatever the reason, he had to stop. Pity wasn't going to get him anywhere, pity wasn't going it bring back his Sakura.   
  
Already up to the apartment he had lived in within the time he spent here at Japan, he stayed outside to watch the sunset before him. The warm orange and red rays of light glistened upon him as he let out a much needed sigh. It would have been nicer with Sakura there by his side, he thought. And with that, he walked inside.  
  
-------  
  
End Of Chapter 6  
  
------  
  
Whew! I finally got it up after soo long! OK, I'm trying my best to finish this story while I'm dealing with school. Be greatful people! hehehe *grins widely*   
  
Syaoran: *mumbles* Who'd be greatful for that..?  
  
Chibi: *eyes him* WHY I OUTTA...!!!!!! *reaches to strangle him*  
  
Touya: Go Chibi!  
  
*All but Touya sweatdrops*  
  
Hehe... anywayz, reviews are greatly accepted...I'll try to get ch. 7 up reallllly soon... ja ne 4 now!  
  
~*Chibi-Sakura*~  
  
  



	8. Regrets?

Back To Your Heart: Chapter 7 By ~* Chibi-Sakura *~  
  
--------------  
  
Not much to say. Umm...I can't live up to the promise of not writing over the school days! I can't seem to find much to do, so I write. (Aren't ya'll happy now?? *sheepish grin*) Heeehee.. anyhow...here's the chapter! Toodles, and enjoy this one!  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter 7: Regrets?  
  
--------------  
  
Syaoran picked up the telephone from the coffee table of his living room. As fast as he could, dialed Tomoyo's phone number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" came an answer after a few continuous rings.  
  
"Tomoyo?"   
  
"Syaoran-kun?" she asked bewildered. Usually she wasn't too surprised with his actions, but this was an acception since he had somewhat changed over the years, "What do you want?"  
  
He took this not quite so friendly, but ignored it, "Tomoyo...gomen nasai. I-i hate to admit it, but you were right.."  
  
There was silence on the other line and then Tomoyo spoke, "Do you love her..?" came her voice, very faintly.  
  
"Hai. I love Sakura, very much. With all my heart, all my soul,"   
  
"Iie. Your wife..?"   
  
"Nani? Tomoyo-chan, I...divorced her before I left Hong Kong. I know I've been stupid enough to carry a marriage on for sometime..."  
  
"So you just now realized you love Sakura?"  
  
"Iya! I have for a very long time, it's just..you wouldn't understand,"  
  
"Syaoran Li, I have known you almost all my life. I can understand you quite well," she retorted.  
  
There was a slight pause, "I'm not going to lie to you Tomoyo, I did care about her...but not the way I did with Sakura. But she wasn't like Sakura, she was something other than the extordinary. To loose her again would just be like ripping my heart out,"  
  
Tomoyo was quite none the other speechless, "....Then why did you ever leave her...Li-kun..?"  
  
He took a deep sigh,"...I assumed it would be the better. I never expected for me to ever come back here, so I thought it would be easier if I...forgot about her,"  
  
"But you couldn't..could you Syaoran?"   
  
Again, there was a long pause, "Iie..she was all I could think about. It just hurt more inside.."  
  
"Just think about how you feel Syaoran. Sakura hurt twenty times more than you ever did. All she ever felt like inside was emptiness. She loved you more than anything else in the world you know? Just think about it..." and the rest was just the steady ringing of the dial tone.  
  
~*~  
  
Motoki and Sakura landed their flight safely and exited the arrival gate. There they saw a young girl about sixteen or so, with red hair and jaded green eyes, much like Motoki's only a few shades paler. She was wearing her ruby red hair in a pony tail and had on a ivy green shirt with a pair of jeans. Waving her hand high up in the air, she caught Motoki's attention.  
  
They appraoched her Motoki's eyes full of happiness, reassurance and joyfulness. They stood upon the young girl who was also beaming proudly. Sakura, unawarely felt a small pang of jealously between the two.   
  
"Unazuki..I haven't seen you in the longest time," he sighed.  
  
"Hai..I know," she replied. The two reached close for each other for a long well needed hug.   
  
After the quite friendly embrace, Motoki walked over back to Sakura.  
  
"Gomen. Unazuki, meet my girlfriend Sakura, Sakura meet Unazuki," he smiled.  
  
"Ah, you're the famous Sakura Kinomoto I've heard about? Oniichan has talked lots about you!" she smirked as Motoki flustered a deep pink.  
  
As soon as Sakura heard the word oniichan, the jealously soon turned into care for a young sister type, feelings she could never quite express since she only had *her* own oniichan, and him only.  
  
She grinned sheepishly, "Motoki-sama, what have you told her about me..?" she said  
  
"Ano..eeto..." he mumbled, as Unazuki continued on for him, embarassing all the more.  
  
"Weellll! He talks about you almost *all* the time, constantly talking about how *amazingly beautiful* you look, your kind personality..." but she was cut off my Motoki, who covered her mouth shut.  
  
"Well! Look at the time.. we'd better be going home now.." he said taking his little sister, not removing his hand and walked out as Sakura giggled along.  
  
~~  
  
End of Chapter 7: Regrets?  
  
~~  
  
Hope you all enjoyed that extremely SHORT chapter! I apologize, minna-san. But my problems have just gotten MUCH worse. Its just messy...and well school has been creeping up on me, Im sorry that this chapter (and the next chapter will be!) late and VERY LATE it is... again, gomen! Pls REVIEW!  
  
~*Chibi-Sakura*~ 


	9. Choices

Back To Your Heart Chapter 8 By Chibi-Sakura  
  
----------------------------  
  
Hey my fellow readers! I apologize for the delay of this chapter.. (its been like what... 4 or 5 months? GOMEN!) Ack- I've gotten to the point where I've momentarily forgotten my Japanese! (Ano.. eeto.. hehee...!) But the good news is that I've gotten some inspiration...and you could say I've found *my* Syaoran! *sheepish grin* HeeHee..^.~ so, i've gotten the soul back for writing, I guess you could say. anyhow! I'll try to finish this story sometime soon!  
Enjoy this one folks and review me!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Choices  
  
---------------------------  
  
Syaoran tossed his keys up into the air and caught them swiftly as he always would do with things. He thought about what Tomoyo said and thought for a second.  
  
'It's true...I hurt her more than a thousand knives through her body. I broke her heart..' he thought as he paced around the park, still tossing his keys and catching them swiftly.  
  
His honey colored eyes twinkled and he knew this was the best thing he could possibly do now...  
  
~*~  
  
The threesome pulled up in Unazuki's fire red convertible to their house. It was a two story house, not the world's biggest mansion but it was suitible enough so. Sakura took her bags from the back trunk, waited for Motoki to get his and walked inside. There was the living room to their right which was beautifully decorated with floral designs and flowers which smelled wonderful. There were two leather sofas on both sides of the decorated fireplace and a table in the center.   
  
On their left there was the family room part kitchen. They had a huge big screen television and two laid back couches. Their kitchen was to the far right of it and their dining room was down the hall. In front of them were the stairs up to the rooms.  
  
Sakura placed down her bags and took one gaping look at the place, "Whoa!"  
  
Motoki grinned, "It's something...as in really...something, "  
  
Unazuki shot a look at her oniichan, "Ignore him Sakura. Your room is on the top left," she said helping her with her bags.  
  
"Arigato Unazuki-chan," smiled Sakura as they headed up.  
  
Sakura opened the door to the room and placed her bags on the little mini sofa next to the door. It looked like any other room, pretty basic but it was her home from this moment on!   
  
There came a knock on the opened door and Motoki walked in as Unazuki walked out, "Sayonara kaiju!" called out Motoki as she walked out.  
  
"Kaiju Ja Nai baka," yelled Unazuki from downstairs.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "You remind me of my oniichan and how we used to fight. Kind of like you and Unazuki-chan,"  
  
"Aa. We're probably worse, trust me," he laughed, "So hey I was just thinking-"  
  
But he was cut off by this sweet little tune coming from Sakura's duffel bag. She dug through it to find a pink cell phone and she clicked it on.  
  
"Moshi moshi..?" she answered.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed a voice on the other line.  
  
She immediatley recognized the voice, "Hanyaan!!!!!!!! Tomoyo!!!" she exclaimed  
  
"Hai? Why do you sound so surprised?" she said.  
  
"Nademonai! Really..I promise. Why is this cell phone in my bag? I dont remember packing it," said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Eetoo.. who else Sakura-chan?"   
  
"How could I forget? Was this a new prototype your mother just created?" she asked.  
  
"Hai. I snuck it into your duffel bag a day before, thinking hey you never know!" Tomoyo giggled,"Gomen nasai but I just wanted to check on you...but I have to leave...gomen!"  
  
"Just one more thing Tomoyo- how is everybody else there..Touya, Yuki, Rika, Takashi, Chiharu...and the rest?" she asked.  
  
"Everything's fine. Though I dont think you'd like to hear what's happened for the past two days..." she trailed off.  
  
"Nani? What is it?" she asked anxiously.  
  
There was a bit of static which started to grow, "I...can't ss-ay.." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Please Tomoyo-chan!" begged Sakura.  
  
The static wad growing even more so that Sakura couldn't even hear Tomoyo, "Ss-yaoran!!!!!!" then the signal was lost and all she heard was the dial tone.  
  
Sakura slowly dropped the phone back into her duffel bag, kind of mystifyed.  
  
"Something wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No..everything's okay," she said even though she had a feeling that it wasn't.  
  
---------  
  
End of Chapter 8: Choices  
  
----------  
  
Ack- I apologize it was so short. I'll try to write more over this week... 'til then..wish me luck with my Syao-chan and review me! Ja ne 4 now!  
  
Chibi-Sakura 


	10. Follow Your Heart

Back To Your Heart Chapter 9 By Rikku-chan  
  
------------------  
  
Konnichiwa all! Hey- what do ya know? I wrote 2 chapters in a whole month! Heheh! Oh by the way, after I finish this fic and 'A Match Made In Destiny' I'll be starting on FFX fics. So if there's any FFX fans- watch out for me! (Can't ya tell? *hint, hint* new pen name) Anywayz- heres the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Follow Your Heart  
  
------------------  
  
What was Tomoyo trying to tell her on the phone? That was all Sakura could think about. What about Syaoran? Was he okay? No, no...she couldn't think like that. He didn't love her anymore and that was just that. But still, no matter how much pain he caused her, she couldn't help but feel worried about him. She stared out the window from her room. It was very much similar to her own with the built in mini-balcony on the inside. Sakura just gazed out, watching the lights flicker on throughout the city. It was a bit melodramatic yes, but how ironic it was that she used to do this and Syaoran would sometimes be downstairs. It would just be the two of them talking by her window.   
  
She sighed and thought of how she missed him. But then realization hit her again and she became conscious to the fact she couldn't have him anymore. Sakura hung her head low and just continued being absorbed in her thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day she and Motoki went out to the park to view the sights. As beautiful as it was, Sakura couldn't keep focus. She would always be thinking about Syaoran. Sakura and Motoki sat on one of the benches near the lake, just watching the scenery.  
  
"Sakura..is there something wrong?" asked Motoki. He was worried for her as any caring boyfriend would be.  
  
Sakura popped back into reality, "Huh? Aa- I'm fine," she said resting her forehead on her hand.  
  
Motoki put an arm around her, "Are you sure? You seem...preoccupied," he said.  
  
She nodded, "I'm sure," she said as she lifted her head off her hand.  
  
"Well come on, let's go out and get some lunch okay?" he suggested, "And then I'll show you some really great places,"  
  
She smiled, "Sure,"   
  
~*~  
  
After having lunch at one of the most well known restaurants in Tokyo, Motoki took Sakura to the Tokyo tower. Since it had been her first time ever going there, he might as well.  
  
Sakura headed her way out of the elevator and her breath was taken away by the sight. It was overwhelming to just be able to see Tokyo from so far up. Her eyes were totally glued to the window.   
  
"Hanyaan! Arigato for taking me up here..." but her words were cut off as she turned around. She was stunned to see who was in front her. It wasn't Motoki.  
  
His unruly dark brown hair covered most of his forehead but didn't quite cover his shiny honey colored eyes. His regular green shirt and khaki pants he had on made him look like he was so predicable. He had an unusual smile she hadn't seen in years.  
  
It was like she couldn't breathe. She just stood there gazing at him. She just couldn't believe...that after so long...he would really come back. They both stood in front of each other, unmoving but staring at each other.   
  
Finally, Sakura made a gesture. She stepped foreward and slapped him in the face.  
  
"Teme," she muttered as she took a step back. Her eyes were watery and the tears were threatening to come out, "I don't believe you," her words came out as cold as ice.  
  
He put his hand over his cheek. He didn't utter any words because he knew he deserved it.   
  
"If you've come back for me Syaoran Li-" but he cut her off.  
  
"I don't want you to hate me anymore Sakura," he said with his calm voice, "And I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said... I still love you,"  
  
She glared at him, "How could I ever forgive you?" she asked him, "You don't even remember how much you hurt me..."  
  
"You don't understand Sakura...I do remember. And I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to put you through that pain...you didn't deserve it," he said.  
  
The tears flowed freely from her eyes down to her cheeks, "It can't be like old times Syaoran. I can't just jump into your arms and forget everything that happened," she wiped away her tears gently, "Things change...I've changed,"  
  
Syaoran wiped a tear from her eye but she slowly removed his hand away from her, "No...I..I can't love you anymore..I'm sorry Syaoran..." she whispered as she walked away from him, leaving him to his lonesome.  
  
~*~  
Sakura was in her room crying her heart out. She was so lost, so confused it was just too much for her to handle. What was she going to do about Syaoran? Or Motoki? What was she going to do about anything anymore? Just before she could think or cry some more, there came a knock.  
  
She wiped her tears away and sat in her bed, "Come in," she said. Unazuki walked in. She was partly concerned about Sakura when she walked in after her date with Motoki. Then she was only partly in tears and Motoki didn't know why she was. He already tried talking to her, but she avoided it. So Unazuki figured she could talk to Sakura better.  
  
"Oh...hello Unazuki.." she said getting up to get a tissue.  
  
Unazuki closed the door behind her, "Sakura...what's the matter?" she asked, "I'm worried about you,"  
  
She shook her head, "Don't worry Unazuki-chan..it's nothing that I can't handle," she said.  
  
"Trust me Sakura...I know it's not nothing. You've been sobbing for an hour. It has to be something," she said, "Come on, you can tell me anything! I'm almost practically like a little sister,"  
  
She smiled, "I suppose so..." she wiped her face and shot the tissue in the trash. The two talked about Syaoran and her unfortunate break up with him. How she met with Motoki and how now Syaoran is back and who knows why he's here.  
  
"Wow, that's quite a story, I don't think I'd be able to handle it...poor thing," she gave her a hug, "Well I'll give you a word of advice to just help you out...follow your heart. It's the best thing to do in a situation like this. Your heart knows the answers of who you really love. May it be my brother or Syaoran, only the heart knows," with those words she smiled and walked out.  
  
'Follow my heart?'   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She walked out of her room, took her light black trench coat with her and took a long walk. It was peaceful, no body saying anything to her, no questions, no more confusion. The streets were oddly enough pretty empty. Sakura watched as a few couples walked by. Needless to say, it didn't help her much. She continued down the street, walking with her hands in her pockets. Her chestnut brown hair floated with the gentle breeze that passed by. She lowered her head as she thought. 'Follow my heart...I did once.. all it got me was pain,' she rolled her emerald eyes. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.   
  
"Motoki.." she whispered, "I have been meaning to talk to you.."  
  
He widened his eyes signaling a yes.  
  
Sakura lowered her head once more, "I'm sorry for putting you through this," she apologize.  
  
He looked confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"For bringing me out here to Tokyo. It was sweet of you," she smiled, "But it was in vain,"  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I thought that I wanted to go here to find new hopes, dreams and a future. But Tomoyo was right. I was just running from my problems. And my problems followed me here," she said, "So I've finally decided...what I'm going to do.."   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura hugged Motoki once more and crossed the deserted street. She just wished and hoped that this was for once, the right choice she's made in her life. To her surprise, the street wasn't so isolated. She came across a familiar figure.   
  
She ran closer to him, the sounds of her shoes echoed the empty street. Hopefully she wasn't too late.   
  
"Syaoran!" she called.   
  
He turned to face her as soon as she stopped. They stood facing each other again. She couldn't quite take the words out of her mouth as something came over her. Instead, she moved towards him and fell into his arms.  
  
She looked up at him once more with her face bright red from the coldness. She pulled away from him and held his hands.  
  
"I forgive you..." she said smiling, "And I'm sorry for not giving you the chance.."  
  
He smiled and hugged her, "I'm sorry for leaving you in the first place," he apoligzed as he released her and looked into her emerald eyes, "...Aishiteru my cherry blossom..always,"  
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran..." she said as they shared a kiss underneath the stars.  
  
Finally the two lovers were at peace, he finally found his way back in her heart.  
  
------------  
  
End Of Chapter 9: Follow Your Heart  
  
-------------  
  
End Of Back To Your Heart  
  
------------  
  
Ohmigosh! Did Rikku-chan really finish a story? WHOA! After months of writing- it's DONE! WOW! I hope you enjoyed that one folks! I haven't quite made up my mind whether or not I should have an epilogue but I'll consider it. Review me and tell me what you think! Probably if you guys would like to see an epilogue (you can do so my telling me in a review) I'll put it in! Hope you guys liked this one!  
  
Ja ne 4 now-  
  
Rikku-chan 


End file.
